


all i am is a man.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [30]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Idiots in Love, Kinda, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nick and Kayla are Cousins (Julie and the Phantoms), Nick is the son of ryan & chad from HSM, OFC - Freeform, Pining, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Reggie's Flannel (Julie and The Phantoms), Short One Shot, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), kayla is taylor & sharpay's adoptive child as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: When Reggie stumbles upon Nick singing, he realizes more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	all i am is a man.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a rarepair i really like the thought of and honestly? I'm really excited to write for them and I kinda probably will write for them again! hope you like this!

_and all i am is a man_

_I want the world in my hands_

_i hate the beach but i stand_

_in California with my toes in the sand._

Reggie had just been looking for Julie and standing outside of the music room, he had thought it would be a good place to find her. The voice coming from the music room, decidedly, is not Julie as it is much more obviously a male voice pouring through the room and he pops gently into the room. 

Stumbling upon Nick, Reggie feels intensely awkward. His eyes are shut lightly, as though he's sleeping, fluttered shut over his deep blue eyes and his golden hair falls over where his eyes are closed, pretty mouth forming over the words of a song that Reggie has never heard prior to this. 

_use the sleeves of my sweater_

_let's have an adventure_

_head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_

_touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

_you in those little flannel shirts, oh._

"Pretty sure you changed the last lyric there, huh?" A girl starts as she enters the music room through the same door Reggie had previously stood by but unseen to both of the humans, he watches in shock. He hadn't known Julie's cute friend, Nick, could play guitar. 

The Asian girl scoffs a little but the mood of the room is light and her purple wig reminds Reggie that he had winked at her on stage during one of their performances; at the moment, Reggie realizes he regrets not looking out towards Nick too. 

Nick's cheeks fluster a light rose before he admits to the girl, "I..." he shifts, strumming distractedly on his guitar and Reggie notes that he has nice hands almost unconsciously, "I can't stop thinking about Julie's band." 

"Right!" The girl says, tone cheery to Nick's quiet, contemplative one, "Her holograms are awesome! And look so real!" 

"Julie and the Phantoms," Reggie says without thinking, moving to sit next to Nick on an empty stool, propping his feet up on the bars, "Tell your friends." 

Nick doesn't make eye contact with the girl, eyes narrowed at the ground and hand plucking at a chord, he glances up, swallowing deeply before admitting, "I can't stop thinking about a _member_ of Julie's band." 

If Luke or Alex or even Julie were here, this is the time where he'd get the warning to leave the music room as this information is too private and not intended for them but they aren't there and Reggie, not always the brightest, has yet to clue in that he should leave. 

"Julie?" The girl asks, moving to a mirror hanging on the back wall to fix her lipstick and while Reggie is mesmerized by Nick, his mind does not fail to notice that she's pretty. 

He shakes his head and the Sunset Curve guitarist feels his own surprise grow, having assumed that was who Nick was going to say but then, Alex poofs in, t-shirt the same blue as Nick's guitar strap and looking already mildly disappointed in him. _He_ _knows_ , Reggie thinks in a moment of paranoia, _he knows that he's been eavesdropping in a moment where he shouldn't be, he knows he's been thinking that Nick is handsome, maybe the prettiest guy he's ever seen._

He wonders if Alex feels like this every time he likes a guy. 

Alex walks over, practically tiptoeing before he whispers, "What are you doing? I thought you were looking for Julie." 

He pretends to be a little less dazzled by Nick than he was before he admits, "Heard Nick playing, now I'm hanging out." 

"We have to go find Julie!" Alex stage whispers and blinking heavily at him, Reggie considers their drummer - how he still doesn't fully talk loudly when around people who aren't the band or Julie, or the way he talks so lightly and how anxious he gets still. Alex is a good friend, he knows, and later, back in Julie's garage, Reggie will ask him what his own attraction to boys and girls means for him, he tells himself. 

He wonders if Alex's anxiety is rubbing off on him because he feels oddly nervous. 

Alex smiles a little, eyes fond and he repeats a common phrase between them, "Come on, Reginald." 

He's always a step ahead of Reggie and he loves him for it. 

He stands and they head to poof out near the doorway, still dying in old habits until Nick sighs, completely unaware of the extra company in the room, "The guy in the flannel. The bassist." 

Alex poofs them out before Reggie can do something stupid, like try to talk to him or knock something over or fall in love with someone who can't see him. 

"We'll talk about that later," Alex says, voice firm and eyes sharp; Reggie knows there's no way he's getting out of talking about whatever he felt in there. "For now, Julie." 

He swallows and then thinks of Nick's pretty voice over the chords of his acoustic before following Alex. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are so good!


End file.
